


Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)

by faithtastic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Image, Canon Divergence, F/F, Feeding, Fluff, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithtastic/pseuds/faithtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the Inquisitor found out Josephine has a sweet tooth, she's been indulging the Ambassador with treats. It's starting to show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



> Sorry this deviated a fair bit from your prompt, Sacred. I know you wanted both Josephine and the Inquisitor to gain weight but I liked the contrast of one being thin and the other growing curvier. I also struggled to fit in the requested side Cassandra/Harding so I edited that part out as it just wasn't flowing well. Hope you're not too disappointed!
> 
> Title from the song by MIKA.

"Someone has an admirer, I see," Leliana says as she saunters over to Josephine's desk. She reaches for a fancy cinnamon topped pastry, only to have her hand slapped away at the last moment by the ambassador.

Leliana pouts. "Won't you even share one with your oldest, dearest friend?"

"Over my cold, dead body," Josephine replies brightly with a flourish of her quill.

"Hmph." Leliana folds her arms and leans against the edge of the desk. "I thought you told him nothing could happen between you yet he's still plying you with gifts? Maker, take a hint."

A faint blush comes to Josephine's cheeks. "They are not from Ser Blackwall."

"Oho, really? Who do you have wrapped around your little finger now?"

"They were a present from Inquisitor Lavellan." She isn't sure why revealing that fact makes her shift under her friend's calculating blue eyes. "A lovely gesture but I'm sure nothing more is meant by it."

"Josie, I recognise the crest on that lid; Madame Bouvier makes the finest pastries in all of Val Royeaux. These did not come cheap and it's the third delivery in as many weeks. A dozen in each box!"

Josephine gives her a look as if to ask _how did you know_? The Spymaster's expression is one of reproach; of course she knows everything.

"Well... I may have let slip they were my favourites." She bites her lip in contemplation. Could the Inquisitor really be trying to - No. It was too preposterous an idea to entertain. Although...

"You shouldn't encourage her."

"I haven't." A pointed stare is directed at the three pastries remaining, at the crumbs on Josephine's desk. Her posture relaxes by a fraction, in the minute slump of her shoulders. "Do you think it's going to my hips, though?"

"A little, but it suits you," Leliana smiles. "Just know that gifts are seldom given without the expectation of something in return."

A sigh. "You are too suspicious sometimes, Leliana."

"Oh, she seems sweet and she _is_ very nice to look at. Perfect little ass, no?" At this Josephine's cheeks grow hot because, yes, she has noticed that particular attribute. On more than one occasion she's caught herself staring as Keira departed her office. "But you two are from such different worlds."

That fact Josephine is also aware of. She's witnessed the way Keira's eyes light up when she speaks of her clan, of living off the land and dwelling in the forest, sleeping under the stars; how alien it seems to Josephine having spent her entire life in comparative luxury, used to finery and all the cultural and culinary delights Val Royeaux has to offer. Even so, she is drawn to the other woman, a fascination that goes beyond Keira's foreignness or the mage's ability to command the elements of fire and ice.

"Well," Josephine clears her throat, returns her gaze to the letters in front of her. "Rest assured, there is nothing untoward between us. Now if you'll excuse me, I have much to attend to."

When Josephine finally dares to glance up there's a sceptical expression on Leliana's face but her friend takes her leave with a silent nod.

 

 

***

 

The gifts continue unabated for several weeks afterwards.

Every evening the kitchen sends a plate of assorted treats with Josephine's supper. Éclairs, madeleines, profiteroles, exquisite little tarts... Eating at her desk has become a habit. Josephine rarely makes it to the dining room to eat with her compatriots; there's always one more request to approve, correspondence to answer, paperwork to be completed.

She knows she should politely put a stop to it - not least because she's had to have the seams of her clothes let out twice already around the bust and waist - but it warms her heart that the Inquisitor is thinking of her in some small way.

 

 

***

 

On occasion Josephine enjoys a short reprieve from her duties by taking a turn around the gardens. Since the renovations were completed it's been transformed into a rather lovely space, a small haven for contemplation away from the persistent chatter of the Great Hall.

The Inquisitor planted most of the seeds and cuttings herself and she tends the wildflowers diligently in between her travels. When Keira's at work in the garden Josephine finds any excuse to pass by the window. She likes to watch her toil; how she longs to wipe the dirt from her cheek, cool that tattooed brow with her lips. It's frivolous and ill-advised, the way her heart flutters at the sight of the other woman (she doesn't need Leliana to warn her off because Josephine _knows_ ) but she can't help herself.

It's as she's taking a stroll one afternoon, Keira invading her thoughts again as she inhales the mingled scents of crystal grace and arbor's blessing, that a heavily accented male voice interrupts Josephine's daydreaming.

"Will you look at the size of that ass. I'm surprised she fits behind a desk."

Another voice, a woman's this time, and no less discreet. "I hear the Inquisitor's been feeding her like she's sending her off to market. What a pair they make, a scrawny elf and that fat cow!"

Tittering laughter rings in Josephine's ears. A feeling of shame drains through her so rapidly that the world seems to tilt. She wants nothing more than to flee the garden but she maintains an outward appearance of calm, not quickening her step as she nods in greeting to Mother Giselle by the well.

It's only once she makes it back to the seclusion of her office, mercifully empty, that the tears begin to fall.

 

 

***

 

At the sound of the door opening, Josephine dabs quickly at her eyes with a scented handkerchief and bows her head, hoping the visitor won't notice her blotchy cheeks. Perhaps if she looks engrossed enough in her work she won't be bothered.

"Josephine! How are you this fine morning? I know I'm back early; the new tunnel through the Frostbacks saved a good couple of days off the..." the Inquisitor's cheerful words trail off uncertainly as she approaches. "What's the matter, lethallan? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, truly." Josephine pretends to stare intently down at the missives on her desk but her stinging eyes betray her. When she remembers the mocking laughter her vision mists and a fresh fall of moisture spills over, splashing onto the parchment in front of her. Impatiently she swipes at the tears with the back of her hand.

Keira comes to her side quickly, depositing what appears to be another box of sweets on the desk. It nearly makes Josephine choke on a sob.

Keira crouches down beside the arm of Josephine's chair. "I hate to see you so distressed. Is it your family? Not the House of Repose again?"

The kindness in Keira's voice draws a watery smile. "My family? Heavens, no. I almost wish that it were." A hand comes to rest on her wrist and the gentle touch causes the knot in her stomach to unravel ever so slightly. "It's merely something I overheard. I should not have let it affect me so. I have certainly been privy to far worse insults in my time at Court."

She sees the way Keira tenses, the frown that crinkles the elaborate vallaslin on her forehead and around dark brown eyes. "Who was it? And what did they say?" Her voice is little more than a hushed whisper of contained fury.

Josephine hesitates. After a moment she releases a sigh, now more embarrassed at her own reaction than upset about what was said. Her cheeks feel hot and tight under the other woman's scrutiny. "I would rather not jeopardise patronage of the Inquisition by revealing the culprits but... it was a few passing remarks about my figure."

Sandy blonde brows come together in confusion and Josephine looks away. "I - I believe I heard the phase 'prize Antivan sow' mentioned."

" _What_?" Keira all but hisses, clutching Josephine's wrist almost painfully. "How dare they?"

"As I said, I've heard much worse." Josephine glances down at her waist unhappily, acutely aware in this moment of how the corset pinches beneath her blouse. "And I - I suppose I have been over-indulging of late. Oh, but I do love those delightful little cakes."

"Good because I enjoy giving them to you and I'm not about to stop because some stuck-up shems don't like a beautiful woman carrying a little extra meat on her bones."

Somehow all Josephine can fixate on is that the Inquisitor finds her _beautiful_.

"Well, that is... I - thank you, Your Worship."

"Creators, if you were mine..."

Dark eyes flick over her face, lingering too long on her lips, before meeting her own startled gaze. Josephine feels a quickening, a not at all unpleasant charge between them.

The Inquisitor seems to catch herself, as if unaware she'd spoken these half-formed thoughts aloud. A look of chagrin passes over sun-kissed, delicate features. "So. Um. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable." She rises, taps the box of confectionery once. "I'll just leave these here."

For her part, Josephine's stunned into silence. Her mouth opens but no words are forthcoming; even her usually sharp mind is left floundering for a response.

Keira's halfway to the door by the time Josephine recovers. "Inquisitor, Lady Lavellan." Josephine clears her throat. "I'm very flattered."

The corner of Keira's mouth lifts in an uncertain half-smile as she looks over her shoulder. "You are?"

"Perhaps, if you are not overly tired from your travels," Josephine pauses, looks down as she arranges her hands primly on the desk, "you might allow me the pleasure of your company this evening?"

The Inquisitor turns, takes a few steps closer. A broader smile plays around her lips as she tilts her head to catch Josephine's eye. "What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner? Followed by a stroll?"

"That sounds lovely. Yes, I'd like that very much."

 _Not as lovely as you_ , Josephine thinks, feeling so giddy she could almost cheer.

 

 

***

 

The sun is sinking over the mountains, the sky a smudged palette of orange and purple hues. The sunsets here are the only thing that make being so far from civilisation palatable. Josephine glances at the Inquisitor as they keep pace together, at the way the dwindling light catches her hair, lending it a honey golden glow. Not the only thing, in truth.

Conversation had flowed so easily between them tonight - Keira regaling her with tales from the road, Josephine venting about some of the more challenging diplomatic negotiations of late, both speaking wistfully of their homelands - and Josephine found herself almost dreading this walk because it meant the evening was coming to its inevitable end.

They eventually come to a stop on the battlements, gazing out across the snow-capped peaks of the Frostbacks. Josephine shivers, her Antivan blood always leaving her susceptible to the chill that sweeps over the mountains, and without a word Keira unclasps her cloak, draping it around the ambassador's shoulders.

"It's all right, I hardly ever feel the cold. Must be my magic," Keira says when Josephine tries to protest. In her hand Keira conjures a small ball of flame, a tiny fire that provides just enough heat for the two of them.

Josephine smiles her thanks. She feels tongue-tied now, uncertain. _What next? Will we do this again?_ she is desperate to ask but dares not.

"I like to come up here sometimes to be alone," Keira says softly, "when it seems everyone wants something from me or looks to me as if I have all the answers. Up here it's just me and the sky and crumbling stone under my feet. Simple."

Suspecting there's more to be said, Josephine remains silent.

The Inquisitor releases a sigh. "I miss my people. Keeper Deshanna's guidance, especially. I just wish... It's difficult to be so far away from them."

A thought occurs to Josephine and it makes her throat constrict. "Do you intend to return to your clan when this is all over?"

Keira turns to her, the flickering flame reflecting in the depths of brown eyes. "I don't know. Will it truly be over? Even if we defeat Corypheus, there's always some other threat on the horizon." She extinguishes the flame by closing her fist and takes a small step towards Josephine. "And... there's you."

"Me?"

"You've come to mean a great deal to me, Josephine."

The words, uttered with plain sincerity, fill Josephine with warmth, enough to combat the chill of the air. "I hold you in high regard also, My Lady. You've proven to be a capable leader and shown a commendable amount of diplomacy and tact in extremely trying circumstances."

A half-smile touches Keira's lips. "That's kind of you to say but it's not quite what I meant." Another step closer and she's pressed up against Josephine's slightly protruding belly. "Have no doubt, I appreciate your abilities but it's your considerable beauty, grace and charm that has me most enchanted."

Their proximity feels unbearably intimate. It's only with the greatest of effort that Josephine manages to hold the Inquisitor's dark eyes. Her first instinct is to look away, put some safe distance between them. Instead she's rooted to the spot, cheeks aflame.

"I'd dearly like to kiss you, Lady Montilyet," Keira says and her mouth is so close that Josephine feels the gentle gust of wine-sweetened breath against her lips.

"I - I would not object, Your Worship." That's putting it mildly.

All it takes is a tilt of a chin, the tips of noses brushing for a second as Keira leans up to close the tiny distance between them. When their lips connect, Josephine's heart trips.

Kissing Keira feels like falling but the other woman's arms go around her, anchoring her to this moment. Josephine's own trembling hands come to Keira's jaw, tipping her head back to deepen the kiss. Thin arms tighten around her waist, squeezing, and Josephine's reminded suddenly of how ungainly and large she feels beside this slender woman.

She pulls away regretfully, lowering her eyes. "I should return to my work. A delegation is visiting on behalf of Empress Celene tomorrow and I have some final preparations to see to."

"Josephine?" There's a rather adorable frown creasing the Inquisitor's forehead now and Josephine resists the urge to smooth it with her fingers.

"Thank you for a pleasant evening, Your Worship."

Before she can walk away Keira catches her by the wrist, draws her near again. "Have I offended you?"

"Goodness! No. I am... I am a little overcome."

Keira releases Josephine's wrist, moving instead to clasp Josephine's hand in her own. The elf's fingers are small, almost dainty, were it not for the callouses earned from years of wielding a wooden staff. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Josephine's eyes lift from their joined hands to Keira's face. The other woman has been candid tonight, perhaps she ought to match that honesty with some of her own. "In my family I am considered the sensible one but you, Keira Lavellan, make me want to throw caution to the wind."

The smile that steals across Keira's face is nothing short of beautiful. It's Josephine that takes the initiative this time, sealing their mouths together in an ardent kiss. Quite of its own accord, her heel lifts off the ground as she willingly loses herself in soft lips and gentle breath.

"Come to bed with me?" Keira whispers after what seems like blissfully long minutes of kissing.

Perhaps she's taken leave of her senses, drunk on kisses, because that can be the only explanation for why Josephine nods her agreement.

 

 

***

 

In the Inquisitor's quarters, Josephine emerges reluctantly from behind the dressing screen. She feels too exposed in just her undergarments, the tight corset causing her breasts to spill indecently over the top of it. She is conscious of her fleshy thighs, her flaring hips, even the roundness of her calves.

Lounging on the bed, already stripped down to her smalls and breast band, Keira looks up and Josephine notices the way her eyes widen. Keira sits up slowly, eyes tracking over Josephine's body, dark stare making a languid sweep from head to toe and back again.

Meanwhile Josephine fights the instinct to cover herself because this is not how she wants this woman to see her, not at her best. Once upon a time her figure was the envy of the Court; if they could see her now, she'd be a laughing stock.

"Come here."

Slightly emboldened by the gentle authority in Keira's tone, Josephine approaches the bed. When she's within reach, Keira pulls her down and sweeps her into a kiss.

Caught up in the sensation of the other woman's mouth, of the tongue darting between parted lips and sliding confidently against her own, Josephine hardly notices the corset being unlaced by deft fingers. As the stays are loosened she lets out a sigh of relief, quickly followed by one of pleasure as hands cover her breasts, taking the weight of them in warm palms. In truth, a larger bosom is the one thing she likes about becoming more... voluptuous and it would appear Keira approves, too.

In fact, Keira can't seem to stop touching them; grasping, kneading, rolling her palms over swelling nipples. All the while she never breaks contact with Josephine's mouth, kissing her with an almost desperate fervour.

Finally Keira peels the corset away completely, her hands roaming unimpeded over the dips and curves of Josephine's torso, mapping out every inch of skin with reverence.

Josephine reaches for the Inquisitor's breast band, tugging it off and letting her fingers trail over Keira's more modest chest. The elf's breasts are small and pert, a perfect handful, and Keira moans quietly as Josephine teases rosy nipples to their peaks.

That sound - breathy, sweet - Josephine could live for it.

A noise of complaint almost escapes her throat when Keira abandons her lips but she swallows it down when that warm mouth moves down her throat, across her collarbones and between her breasts, continuing onwards to press affectionate kisses to the more pillowy flesh of her stomach.

She feels bereft when Keira slips off the bed to kneel on the floor. Then Josephine's breath catches in her throat as Keira reaches for her lace smallclothes, hooking thumbs under the fabric and drawing them down Josephine's legs in one smooth movement. Her thighs are gently pushed apart.

"Creators... You're beautiful," Keira says, in a voice thick with desire.

The words cause a rush of need inside of Josephine and she quite forgets to be embarrassed about her position or the way Keira's kneeling between her legs like a supplicant. That mouth presses to her and she gasps out, clutching at the bedsheets.

Under Keira's touch she becomes liquid, unshackled from her body, floating freely in sensation.

She is not quiet when she comes apart, arching sharply off the bed, nails scraping across Keira's scalp. Her cries echo off the stone walls and ring in her ears.

 

 

***

 

Afterwards, they lay together. Keira is half draped across Josephine's chest, a fingertip tracing over the curve of her hip. The elf looks younger in her relaxed state, the worry lifted from her features.

"What are you thinking about?" Josephine asks as she combs fingers loosely through disarrayed, sweat-darkened blonde hair.

A smile edges across Keira's lips. "How lucky I am to spend a night with the most gorgeous woman in all Thedas."

At this, Josesphine swats lightly at Keira's shoulder. "You are too much."

"It's true." A hand comes to Josephine's chin, thumb sweeping over the fullness of her bottom lip. Dark eyes follow the motion. "The first moment I saw you at Haven, when you spoke those few words of elvish, I knew..."

"What?"

"That I'd fall hard for you."

Josephine's heart beats frantically within her chest as she stares at the other woman. She sees no sign of duplicity, just open affection in warm brown eyes. "I - goodness."

Keira bites her lip. "Have I overstepped?"

"No!" Josephine replies quickly. "No. It's just..." She pats her rounded belly. "There is rather more of me now."

"I don't care about that. If anything, it gives me something extra to hold on to." The sulty look Keira gives her then leaves Josephine flustered, remembering the way the other woman had clung to her as she reached climax. It's not something Josephine will soon forget.

In fact, she's unsure how she's supposed to concentrate on her duties now that she has the image of Keira, head tipped back and mouth open, permanently imprinted in her mind.

"I want you, Josephine. I want to be with you. If you'll have me: a lanky Dalish elf with spindly arms and mosquito bites for tits."

Despite herself, Josephine giggles. "You do yourself a great disservice with that description." She cups the other woman's cheek, pleased when Keira leans into the touch. "Yes, I will gladly have you."

"And if it really bothers you, I suppose I could stop plying you with cakes..."

Josephine purses her lips. "Let's not be too hasty."


End file.
